Veille
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Après la perte de sa Grâce, Castiel a rejoint Sam et Dean. Mais sa nouvelle condition d'humain est plus imprévisible qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé de prime abord. OS


**Note : Hello Boys :D Me revoici pour une toute nouvelle idée, sur SPN. Ouais, ça fait longtemps (voire super longtemps) mais avec cette saison 10 exécrable, je n'ai plus eu l'envie de m'appesantir sur ces personnages. Pourtant, un voyage en voiture et hop, une idée :D**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira un minimum!**

 **Disclaimer : ****Vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que rien ne m'appartient. Sinon, cette saison 10 n'aurait jamais vu le jour ainsi U_u**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Warnings : Aucun T_T**

 **Ps : Cette idée est pour Skayt :D**

* * *

 **Veille**

Ils étaient sur la route depuis maintenant presque cinq heures, la nuit tombée depuis de longues minutes.

Dean se posait la question de faire un arrêt ou non, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre l'air, autre que celui presque vicié de l'habitacle de l'Impala. Il l'aimait sa voiture, plus que tout, mais il ne mentirait pas en disant que son intérieur ne sentait pas la rose – en même temps, avec trois hommes à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas pu prendre de douche depuis un peu plus d'une journée, il ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

Son regard divagua sur la route, puis dans le rétroviseur intérieur, où il avisa son frère, plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Castiel, Sam n'avait pas dit un mot. Et Dean savait que ce n'était pas dû à la présence de l'ex-Ange, mais plutôt au fait qu'ils aient mis autant de temps à le retrouver.

Si Dean n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête, ils auraient peut-être pu mettre la main sur Castiel avant que Metatron ne lui vole honteusement sa Grâce.

Mais non, Dean était têtu, encore plus qu'une mule, et ils s'en mordaient maintenant tous les doigts. Sam n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont son frère aîné se comportait avec Castiel, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait remarqué. Après tout, Dean devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas s'impliquer avec l'Ange. Mais cela le dispensait-il de reconnaissance ?

A l'avis de Sam, non. Loin de là.

Et le plus âgé des Winchester le savait, le comprenait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Reconnaître que Castiel avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans sa famille équivaudrait à le mettre sur l'échafaud, à la vue de tous. Et il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et si ça passait pas le fait de rester le plus possible éloigné de lui, alors il le ferait.

Pourtant, en voyant l'état fragile de l'Ange, après avoir été dépouillé violemment de ce qui faisait de lui un être éternel, soumis à Dieu, il n'avait pas pu respecter cette limite, qu'il s'était lui-même imposé.

Il avait été faible.

Soupirant, Dean tourna la tête vers sa droite, où Castiel regardait la route, les sourcils froncés, se mordillant les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang. Les yeux vert forêt du Winchester, tout en maintenant un contact visuel minimal sur la route atrocement droite et monotone, passaient sur chaque coin de peau visible de l'ex-Ange, essayant de voir si Castiel avait encore mal quelque part. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois de l'entendre gémir de douleur, à cause d'une simple coupure. Apprendre la douleur, pour un être qui n'en avait jamais ressenti, devait être quelque chose de simplement affreux.

Même un simple mouvement pouvait amener à des douleurs, banales pour le commun des mortels, mais simplement indécentes et insurmontables pour quelqu'un comme Castiel.

Cependant, d'après le visage apaisé de ce dernier, il semblait à Dean que tout allait aussi bien que possible, au vue de la situation.

Il reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur la route et augmenta légèrement le son de la radio, essayant ainsi de rester éveillé encore au moins une petite heure.

 **O0O**

Ils avaient repris la route depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Leur dernier arrêt avait été un soulagement pour les trois hommes, qui avait pu manger, boire et même prendre une douche – certes glacée – dans les salles d'eau d'un arrêt d'autoroute. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que d'expliquer une nouvelle fois à Castiel le fonctionnement de tel ou tel produit et _non Cas', le shampoing c'est pour les cheveux._

Dean avait eu l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant qui se douchait seul pour la première fois et, s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué et las de tous les événements des derniers jours, il en aurait presque souri.

Après avoir acheté de la nourriture consistante, Sam avait préféré qu'ils repartent tous sur le champ, au cas où quelqu'un les reconnaîtrait. Pas qu'il s'en intéresse réellement mais avec un Ange humain, ne sachant pas s'occuper de lui-même, ils étaient désormais plus qu'exposés. Il espérait seulement – avec peu d'espoir que son vœu soit réalisable – que personne n'était à la recherche de Castiel. Ou mieux, que personne ne soit au fait de sa récente perte de pouvoir.

Il fallait bien un peu d'espoir, non ?

Sam avait donc repris sa place à l'arrière du véhicule Winchester, afin de pouvoir étendre ses jambes et relire les notes qu'il avait pris, alors que Castiel et Dean étaient à l'avant. Comme depuis leur départ.

Ce fut tout simplement alors que Dean put voir la tête de Castiel partir en avant, alors qu'il conduisait aussi prudemment que possible.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, avisant que ceux de l'Ange étaient clos, il amena une main rapide sur la carotide du passager, vite arrêté par Sam.

\- Remets ta main sur le volant, je m'en occupe ! Et arrête de le regarder comme ça ! Soit tu t'arrêtes, soit tu mates la route. Putain Dean !

La voiture fit rapidement une embardée alors que l'aîné des Winchester reprenait le contrôle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il jeta des coups d'œil qu'il pensait furtifs à son frère, qui examinait presque chirurgicalement l'Ange. Il lui avait remonté la tête sur le dossier prévu à cet effet et prenait calmement son pouls, laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Non vraiment, Castiel leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Alors ? S'impatientait Dean. Il a quoi !

\- Il dort. Tout simplement, répondit Sam, retenant un rire.

\- Il _dort_? Sérieusement ? On aurait plutôt dit un évanouissement là.

Sam soupira, se massant les tempes tout en retenant une nouvelle fois la tête de Castiel, qui partait bien trop rapidement en avant.

\- Il n'a jamais eu à dormir de sa vie, je pense que ça l'a pris par surprise... D'où la violence de la chose.

Dean grimaça, les yeux toujours rivés à la route.

\- En fait, il se met en mode « veille » quoi. Il est réveillé et d'un seul coup, bam, plus de Cas'.

Sam ricana, calant la nuque de Castiel du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de pouvoir le lâcher.

\- Comme une machine ?

\- Comme une machine, réitéra Dean.

Ce dernier souffla, calmant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il avait bien cru perdre Castiel une nouvelle fois.

Grondant, il marmonna quelque chose de semblable à un « la prochaine fois je t'étripe Cas' », avant de poser une main sur la cuisse de l'Ange, la plus proche de lui, s'assurant de sa réelle présence.

Sam ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire avant de repartir à la lecture de ses notes, laissant les instincts de son aîné se démerder.

 _Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos !_

 **Hum... Pour la petite histoire, seule la fin devait voir le jour. Mais je me suis laissée emportée T_T**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu? Un petit commentaire? *yeux de chat***


End file.
